


Ilaa Liqaa

by ShioriTs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Levi Song Festival 2016, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriTs/pseuds/ShioriTs
Summary: Levi terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong, gang-gang, jalan raya. Ia harus pulang. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Eren, Mikasa, juga lainnya. Namun, dinding-dinding bisu di kanan-kiri membutakan arahnya. Bayangannya semakin memanjang, menggapai-gapai Levi, menariknya perlahan dalam kegelapan. AU. Levi Song Festival 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama
> 
> didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016
> 
> Day #1 - Boulevard of Broken Dreams (c) Green Day
> 
> Ilaa Liqaa (Auf Wiedersehen) (c) Shiori Sophi

.

Udara berembus keras, membuat Levi mengeratkan jaket. Ia tidak punya syal maupun sarung tangan yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Guguran salju pertama musim dingin telah menyepuh jalanan menjadi putih semenjak dua hari lalu. Namun, matahari yang masih bersinar terang seolah berpihak padanya. Berjalan kaki dan terus bergerak menjadi satu-satunya cara yang ia punya. Untuk hidup. Untuk pulang.

Levi berjalan cepat melewati hiruk-pikuk kota yang semakin menjadi. Jam masuk kerja baru saja terlewati. Orang-orang semakin ramai mengantri di depan bus yang masih saja terhenti. Pemuda itu membatalkan niatnya untuk naik angkutan umum itu, juga kereta yang sepertinya agak kacau jadwalnya. Mereka semua jadi satu di peron.

“Masih berapa lama?” suara seorang perempuan menyeruak lagi. Levi tidak sendiri. Perempuan itu seorang dokter. Seorang penyelamat nyawa yang harus ia bawa segera dengan selamat. Itulah tujuannya datang ke kota ini.

“Mungkin dua jam kalau kita bisa mendapatkan tumpangan mobil boks,” ujar Levi. Matanya memindai jalanan yang padat memastikan arah mobil berdatangan. Tak satupun terlihat bisa mengantarkan mereka pulang. Semua orang berbondong-bondong ke arah utara. Jelas-jelas menghindari sumber prahara. Meskipun sebenarnya tak ada jaminan bara tak akan menjalar ke sana.

“Hei, kita mau ke mana?” tuntut sang Dokter, mengernyit.

Jalan yang mereka lalui semakin lengang. Barang-barang bawaan penduduk yang tak muat ditinggalkan begitu saja teronggok di tepi jalan seakan tak terlalu berharga dibanding nyawa mereka.

“Mencari tumpangan.”

“Jangan bilang pasiennya berada di barat?”

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Matanya tanpa sengaja tertumbuk pada jam dinding yang terpampang di salah satu etalase toko yang tutup. Sudah pukul dua siang. Ia harus segera menemukan Pixis. Dia satu-satunya yang mungkin mengantarkan mereka pulang. Demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa lagi.

“Ohoho, ini menarik.” Tawa sang Dokter mendadak bergema merambati dinding-dinding kota.

/phi/

Tinggal satu setengah hari waktu mereka. Bukan sebab jauh namun, akseslah yang membatasi. Serdadu yang berdiri di setiap sudut gang berdiri mengokang Heckler & Koch G3. Menaburkan aroma intimidasi. Levi tidak takut tapi, dalam situasi ini lebih baik ia tidak memancing keributan.

Ia hanya harus cepat pulang.

Perempuan di sampingnya mulai mengoceh tentang berbagai hal. Gesturnya antusias. Ia bercerita tentang keinginannya memasuki salah satu kota terbesar kedua di negeri itu. Sayang, harapannya belum sempat terwujud akibat gencatan senjata yang meletus sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Entah kapan berakhir. Kota yang dulu terkenal akan keindahannya kini hampir menjadi onggokan puing. Hanya karena rezim pemerintahan yang mendadak menjadi buas. Mereka bekerjasama dengan raksasa-raksasa pelahap manusia yang tumbuh subur di pusat kota.

Orang-orang kemudian berebut pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Melarikan diri dari cengkeraman raksasa-raksasa yang dibawa penguasa. Mereka tidak terima ada yang bersikap tidak setia. Hanya dua jawabannya: dimangsa oleh raksasa atau diburu oleh selongsong peluru.

Namun, perempuan ini tidak terlihat takut. Beberapa kali Levi menghelanya menuju arah tujuan mereka, menghindari tatapan serdadu curiga. Tiap manusia yang lewat

“O-oh, panggil saja aku Hanji,” sahut perempuan itu kelewat santai. Levi tidak ingin sang Dokter mati terlebih dulu akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Juga amukan salah sasaran dari serdadu.

Ia tidak peduli cap pengkhianat yang mereka terima. Segala hal bisa terjadi dalam situasi seperti ini.

“Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali melihat raksasa-raksasa itu dan melakukan eksperimen terhadap mereka.”

Terserah apa katanya. Mereka sudah lama menderita.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah kotak yang umum berdiri di negeri itu.

“Ackerman?” Sepasang mata menyorot tajam dari kegelapan ruangan.

“Beri aku tumpangan. Mikasa sakit.”

“Aku tidak punya uang banyak.” Levi berucap gusar. Keningnya berkerut-kerut. “Setelah ini aku akan membantumu. Anak-anak itu lebih penting.”

“Hahaha. Kau masih suka bermain-main ya, Levi.”

Pintu terbuka lebih lebar. Mempersilakan mereka masuk.

“Aku tidak punya persediaan kendaraan lagi. Hanya ini.” Ia menunjuk sebuah mobil tua yang terlihat seperti rongsokan. “Dan sebuah peta kalau kau mau.”

“Itu sudah cukup.”

Levi menerima kontak mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil yang sudah karatan itu. Ia mengernyit mencium bau amis juga rontokan tembaga yang melekat di buku jarinya.

“Sebenarnya mobil ini habis kau ceburkan ke kolam asam?”

Tawa Pixis meledak.

"Setidaknya ia masih berfungsi meski pernah hampir terbakar."

Raut wajah Levi berubah masam.

Kenangan beberapa tahun silam menerpanya deras.

/phi/

Sore itu menjadi satu waktu paling tegang sebab semuanya berkumpul tanpa terkecuali di tepi ranjang Mikasa. Biasanya selalu ada seorang yang absen, entah itu pergi main, atau memang sedang malas bertemu beramai-ramai.

Mereka berkeliling tanpa peduli harus duduk di mana. Levi, mantan serdadu, salah seorang yang paling tua di sana, melipat tangan di depan dada, memandangi raut-raut wajah di sekelilingnya satu persatu. Keluarga yang mendadak terbentuk hanya sebab kesamaan nasib: perang merenggut orang tua mereka.

“Kita semua harus keluar dari kota ini besok.” Putusan Erwin membuka forum.

“Tidak bisa. Mikasa masih sakit,” Eren berseru keras kepala. Matanya yang menggebu-gebu ingin menunjukkan betapa sayangnya ia pada Mikasa. Mereka tahu, sebab mereka juga begitu.

“Sebentar lagi, Mikasa pasti sembuh.” Armin mendesah berat. Berdoa.

“Kata-kata saja tidak cukup untuk Mikasa.” Kali ini Levi bersuara.

“Tidak akan ada dokter di sini.” Petra berseru cemas. “Mereka pasti sudah pergi keluar kota.”

“Aku akan memanggilnya.” Eren masih bersikeras.

Anak laki-laki itu paling dekat dengan Mikasa. Kemana-mana mereka selalu menempel berdua bak pinang dibelah dua. Levi menemukan mereka meringkuk berdua hanya berkalung sebuah syal merah di bawah guguran salju. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang sudah tidak mengenal rumah lagi.

“Erwin tinggallah di sini bersama Mikasa. Anak-anak yang lebih kecil, pergilah duluan bersama Petra.”

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Aniki_?” kali ini Sasha bertanya. Suaranya yang melengking terpotong.

“Aku yang akan pergi mencarikan dokter untuk Mikasa.” Levi menatap anak laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu lurus-lurus. Eren menggeram. Keputusan Levi sudah tidak dapat dibantah.

Tiga hari lagi mereka harus keluar dari kota ini. Sebab para raksasa sudah mulai mencium bau mereka. Mangsa anak-anak yang paling lezat.

Mereka sudah terjebak terlalu lama.

/phi/

"Aku akan menumpas rezim ini," seru Isabel sambil tersenyum lebar. Binar matanya menyala-nyala.

"Memangnya kau mau menumpas dengan apa?" cibir Farlan.

"Tentu saja aku akan melatih anak-anak ini menjadi pejuang yang hebat."

Levi mengulum senyum tipisnya sambil mengusap pisaunya.

Mereka adalah teman baik sejak kecil-Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan-. Selepas Levi berhenti dari medan peperangan yang tiada habis, mereka memutuskan untuk menampung anak-anak korban peperangan.

Membangun sebuah panti, tempat mereka bertemu Mikasa, Eren, Armin, juga yang lainnya.

Rembesan darah mengucur deras membasahi baju Levi. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk berkali-kali hanya membawa sebilah Benchmade Bedlam, yang akhirnya tak berdaya dihajar oleh Battle Rifle. Ia terpisah dari Hanji saat mobil tua itu dipaksa bermanuver dan akhirnya menabrak di persimpangan. Jalan raya terasa sempit. Dinding-dinding menghimpit, bagai melengkung dari kedua sisi. Levi terhuyung hampir pingsan.

Seperti waktu itu, mereka berkejaran malam-malam dengan para serdadu juga raksasa-raksasa berwujud manusia. Isabel bersikeras menerobos gudang makanan demi mengisi belasan perut yang kelaparan. Farlan dan Levi terpaksa menyertai. Pun saat rentetan peluru menghujani. Levi terpaksa bertarung sendiri. Isabela dan Farlan lebih dulu pergi.

Mimpi-mimpi mereka setinggi bintang.

Mimpi-mimpi mereka terbang tinggi.

Tangan mereka terus menggapai-gapai dari bumi.

Levi tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kematian mereka.

/phi/

Sirene peringatan masih berdengung memekakkan telinga. Barisan manusia mengular ke depan, jauh bersaing dengan deretan mobil-mobil berhenti yang terbuka.

Mikasa mengeratkan syalnya, berjalan terpatah-patah. Semalam Hanji datang, dikirim Levi. Tubuhnya dengan kacamata patah setengah. Anehnya, dia masih hidup. Mikasa tak bisa membaca membaca senyuman di bibirnya saat mereka menanyakan Levi.

Hanji mendesak mereka bergegas setelah membekali Mikasa dengan sekantong obat. Tubuh gadis itu sudah terasa lebih baik. Namun, ada yang mengganjal langkahnya. Seseorang menatap mereka dari kejauhan, seolah menatap penuh kerinduan. Mikasa mencari-cari.

“Masuk kau! Jangan lelet!”

Levi ingin menendang serdadu yang menghardik Mikasa. Gadis itu sedikit terguncang. Namun, Eren dengan sigap melindungi Mikasa, membalas kata-kata serdadu lebih berang. Meskipun pada akhirnya Mikasalah yang menahan Eren untuk tak membalas terlalu jauh. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang.

Berkali-kali Mikasa menoleh ke belakang, ke arah senyuman tipis Levi. Gadis itu malah menampakkan raut wajah sedih. Levi berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi saat pandangan Mikasa teralih.

“Sudahlah Mikasa. Levi nanti menyusul kita. Dia sudah berjanji kan?” Napas Eren memburu, matanya menatap jejak lumpur di lantai mobil. Anak-anak lain sudah masuk. Tubuh mereka tertekuk berimpitan tanpa senyuman.

“Tidak, Eren. Levi tidak akan kembali.” Suara Mikasa bergetar mengiringi selarik air mata yang turun membasahi wajah Eren. Ia menoleh ke persimpangan jalan. Levi masih berdiri di sana menatap mereka. Tubuhnya semerbak merah seperti mawar ranum. Levi melambai.[]

**19.12.2016**

**Author's Note:**

> *Ilaa Liqaa: (arabic) sampai bertemu kembali.


End file.
